


Only you know me

by Outerspaceduncegirl



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 13:26:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2230713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Outerspaceduncegirl/pseuds/Outerspaceduncegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After hosting BBC radio 2, David gives a lift to Catherine .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only you know me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic so be indulgent please. Also, i'm french, and my english is, i must admit it, absolutely rubbish... Forgive please ? Enjoy and give me advices :)

\- And now Catherine, take it away.  
\- This is BBC radio 2 , on live, on digital, and on 88 to 91.  
And they were off. David grined at Catherine with delightment.  
\- That was better than I thought it would be, laughed John.  
\- Well, it's because we've been nice, answered Catherine.  
David and Catherine had been hosting radio 2 for three hours and had had so much fun. They also had the joy to interview John Barrowman. David hadn't stopped looking and grinning at Catherine the whole time. God she was gorgeous. David didn't remember when he had stopped looking at her as just a friend. It had been several months since the end of series 4 of Doctor Who, and David was currently shuting his last episodes as the Doctor. But it didn't feel the same, doing it without Catherine, without the fabulous Donna. It was actually kind of weird : it was the first time he had felt alone on this show. No one to make him laugh, not like Catherine could at least. Go he missed her ! Of course, he would phone her often and they would sometimes have lunch together. But that wasn't enough. In a way David couldn't explain, he needed her around him to be truly happy.  
They started packing their things. John grabbed his coat.  
\- Well, i'm sorry guys but I must go right now, they're waiting for me at Torchwood, he said with that apologizing face, they're lost without me ..  
\- Every one is lost without you John , David said ironicly.  
His two co-stars let him go, and made him promise that they would catch up for real an other day. After hugging them both, the very handsome man left, and it was just David and Catherine.  
\- That was really great, said David with that huge smile, we should do that more often. Do you think we could create our own radio ?  
Catherine chuckled.  
\- What, the Tate and Tennant's radio ? Or even better, the Dave and Kath's radio ...  
David laughed at this idea and then sighed, still smiling, dreaming : " Well that could be cool , we're quite good DJs...  
\- We are good DJs.  
\- Yes , we're brilliant, he exclaimed, he scottish accent so wonderful when he said that.  
\- Well, exept when we crash lyrics.  
\- But now we've got it right ? Just wait for the computer to tell you to stop ...  
The left the BBC building using the back door.  
\- You really bring too many fans David, that's not ... normal, Catherine noticed.  
She indeed had to go through the crowd of fans waiting for David to enter the building. And that's a real nightmare. David didn't answer but gave her that tired look that meant "it's really overwhelming sometimes".  
As they arrived at the parking, David stopped.  
\- How are you going back home ? Can I give you a lift ?  
Catherine hesitated for a moment. She actually had to see her mum who needed her for a problem in her appartment. But she missed so much the company of her friend.  
\- Well why not ... I was going to walk but if you offer ...  
The more time she spent with him, the better she felt. They got in David's car and he started driving on the way to her home.  
\- Actually, David, if you could bring me to my mum's, i'd be lovely.  
\- Yeah, sure, not a problem.  
The drive whould be longer so he would stay longer with Catherine. That was all he asked. They were sitting silent. But not that uncomfortable silence though. No they just didn't need to talk to be at ease when they were together. However, David broke that silence to express an idea that had lingered too long in his mind.  
\- Catherine, i've been thinking, er .. y'know , I really enjoyed working with you, I mean, you're my best friend but you're also a great actress. And er ... I was thinking, why wouldn't we , er... y'know, like ... do something together again ... Hum ?  
He had no idea why it was actually so hard to say that, and why he was stammering that much. As if he was scared. Scared of what ? That she'd say no ? Or that she'd find it weird that he was so willing to be with her ? No, she wouldn't think that. Come on they were best friends. Weren't they ?  
\- David, you've got an idea, i know it , so stop being so shy and say it ! Catherine exclaimed , pretending to be upset.  
David's behavior was actually making her laugh, though she didn't really know why he was acting like that. He hold his breath for a second and then blurted out :  
\- Why not Much Ado ?  
\- Sorry ?  
\- Why wouldn't we do Much Ado About Nothing ?  
\- What, Shakespeare's play ?  
\- Yes.  
He waited for an answer, anxious, the eyes fixed on the road. As nothing came, he glanced at her. Catherine was looking at him, amazed and absolutely delighted.  
\- Are you kidding ?  
\- No, David swallowed.  
\- Oh god but I have been dreaming about doing it since ... well, since we met !  
A smile of relief appeared on his face.  
\- Really ?  
\- Yes ! You'd be my absolutely my ideal Benedick.  
She immediately wished she hadn't said that, because it was too awkward. But David didn't hear that, or pretended he hadn't. He was already talking about the production, and the theatres and actors he had thought about. Well, he was being David basically. Exited like a child. She smiled fondly. He was so adorable. Yes. Lovely. Really far too lovely. Was that a good idea that they do that play ? Because, Benedick and Beatrice, well , they were lovers ... Could they act like that ? Could she act like that ? She wasn't sure.  
They finally arrived at her Mum's house. David stopped the car. He had never been so happy. He had never felt that exited for a project. He was going to do a play with his Catherine. At least a year of constant laugh and happiness. A year around her. A year kissing her every night ... He erased that thought the second it existed. No. That wasn't the point. She was his best friend. He turned to face her , and grined. Oh god he was so happy.  
\- Thank you, he whispered.  
\- Your welcome, she whispered too.  
Then she thought for a second.  
\- What for exactly ?  
\- Well ... for existing, Catherine.  
His last word was almost not audible, but she heard it, and it had the effect of a blow, right in her chest. His eyes were dark. For a moment she couldn't breath. David got closer. She could feel his breath on her face, sending a shiver down her spine. Her heart was bitting faster than ever. They were so close. David's eyes were fixed on hers. Until he looked at her lips for a split second. She did the same, not even controlling. They weren't mooving, listening to each other. And suddenly, as Catherine started to close her eyes, a noise of a door opening not far broke the magic. 

The moment was lost. They parted so fast, as if someone had slapped them. David felt himself blushing and he could see Catherine's cheeks becoming all pink. They didn't dare looking at each other. It was actually her mum who had seen and heard David's car arriving and who was wondering what was happening. If she knew. She hugged David, saying how happy she was to see him again, and even inviting him in. But David had to get back to work , and the last thing he wanting was sitting next to Catherine. He was far too ashamed. So he left. So she saw him leaving. Her best friend. But were they really just best friends ? Because for a moment, a short moment, she could have kissed him. Snoged him. And then he left. And that was forgotten. As it always was. And it was for the best.  
Wasn't it ?


End file.
